I Spy Anime Version
by Shukumei Lachesis
Summary: Secret Agents Yuki Souma and Elazul Micheals just got a partner they didn't want, the youkai boxer Youko Kurama. But in order to stop the selling of a secret stealth plane, they must all work together…if they don't kill each other first.
1. The Beginnings

I Spy- Anime Version

By Shukumei Lachesis

__

This here is supposed to be a nick of humor, something I am very dense on. I don't believe I'm very good at it. If you like it, review please! I have low self-esteem as it is already in my writings and reviews (good ones at least) increase my chances of continuing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Yuki which both belongs to FUNimation Inc. I also don't own any Legend of Mana characters because they belong to Squaresoft or whatever they are calling themselves now. I especially don't own I Spy, just renting it out for entertainment purposes and to actively slaughter it. I don't have any money cause I spent half of it at the arcades so suing is a waste of both times. 

Chapter 1: The Beginnings

Top of the Tien Bhan Mountains, Uzbekistan

A helicopter flew the icy tundra of the country, intent on its ultra secret mission. The radio, frozen slightly by the harsh breezes, suddenly crackled to life as the pilot activated his transmission. 

"This is Helo One." He said with a calm voice as he spoke. "I have visual confirmation on Hodaddy. Still negative on our bad boy though. Repeat, still negative on the pickup. Heading for the rendezvous at L.Z. Alpha Echo." The plane, watching a snowmobile zoom up the mountain without much trouble, turned away quickly to complete its part of the mission.

Reaching the top of the mountains, Special Agent Yuki Souma, clutching his fur coat, left his snowmobile as he climbed the stiff mountain top to scope out the area. Pulling out his high definition binoculars with his mittens, he clutched it slowly as he began to inspect the Uzbek Military Detention Camp.

"All right, where are you, Percy?" he muttered to himself, grumbling of how he was always getting stuck with the weak missions cause of his rank. Looking below at the cluttered village, he unexpectedly noticed a tinted light being held by a figure beneath the ledge he was residing. "There's our turncoat…"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! A shrill sharp ring tone shattered the blizzard darkness. Searching over his person, Yuki hastily snatched his cellphone from his pockets and turned it on.

But the winds had other plans.

The moment that Yuki powered up the cell, he conveniently dropped it into the snow. Stretching down, he felt the ground crumble underneath him as the poor teen plummeted down the mountain, causing an avalanche that covered the entire sector, including the turncoat Percy.

****

Bottom of the Tien Bhan Mountains

"There goes my suave spy appeal," Yuki muttered as he dusted the white powder off his coat. 

"Hello? Hodaddy? Respond immediately!" The person on the cell called, which was nearby, speaker part up in the frost. 

Grumbling in annoyance, Yuki grabbed the cell and answered. "Hodaddy here, what's up?"

"Have you made contact with the turncoat?"

"Hai…"

"He is in one piece, right?"

Yuki glanced around prior to setting his eyes on the legs of Percy, stuck head-first in the icy snow and not moving. His heart fell 50 feet. If the turncoat was dead…

"MPPMHPMHPH!" The legs wagged in the air, raising Yuki's spirit. He was okay after all. Rushing over to the person, he struggled several times to lift the man out and was briefly rewarded with a horrific cry of pain.

"Is this how you treat all the people who want sanctuary?" The turncoat spat in irritation as he tried to sit up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that?" the cellphone asked in a curious tone. Yuki had completely forgotten about his boss.

"Uh…it was the blizzard. You know those echoes," the agent lied, hoping that the excuse would be bought. "Our guy will be in one piece, don't worry!" Briskly hanging up, he helped Percy into a sitting position, knowing he himself was already in huge trouble. "Are you okay?"

The turncoat gave a nasty-level glare as he spat. "Am I okay? OF COURSE NOT! My leg is broken and you have the gall to ask me if I'm okay?"

Yuki felt that heavy heart fall again, this time into the 100s. Before he had time to answer, bright lights began to flood the area as people began to hunt for the source of the avalanche. Not thinking, he cleared his throat and interrogated, "Tell me where the plane is."

"Get me out of here!" Percy retorted back."

"Tell me!"

"NO!" 

Yuki shrugged and pretended to walk off. "Have fun with the authorities."

The turncoat's attitude changed dramatically. "I sold it…to some guy named Irwin Gundars. Now get me out of here!"

"Fine." Grabbing the guy's arm, Yuki dragged the man out of the searchlight's gaze just as many soldiers sped to the exact spot that the two were once at.

Shouting in Russian, the soldiers separated out to pursue the escapee. Seeing a white fur coat, they instinctually shot with their machine guns. Approaching the zone, they only discovered that it was only the coat, no person inside. Cursing out Stalin, the soldiers continued their pursuit.

"Almost there." Yuki attempted to comfort the wounded Percy, emptying his gun at the constant barrage of Russians.

"Behind you!"

"On it!" Yuki aimed at another searchlight, ready to fire. Unfortunately, the place where he was directly his shot was a gigantic tank, which was mowing through the trees like grass. "Shi- Forget it!" Yuki yelled, quickening up his pace until he advanced upon the clearing of the rendezvous. As was expected the helicopter awaited the agent and his witness. One of the gunners on the copter turned the rotating machine gun and took out as many enemies as he could.

Reaching the helicopter, Yuki helped Percy onto the vehicle but realized something was wrong. Checking the turncoat's heart rate, he became disheartened when he found none. Just as he was about to go shoot down the Russians for making him fail on his mission, the gunner yanked the man into the copter and proceeded to activate takeoff. All Yuki could do was to bang his head against the floor of the vehicle as he knew he had failed once again.

****

Las Vegas, Nevada

"And for your viewing pleasure, our current supreme champion, with 56 wins and 0 loses, Youko 'Kitsune' Kurama!"

A parade of female demons, dressed exotically in skimpy outfits, carried a large cage with a golden masked fighter. Long silver hair fell down in a loose ponytail and two kitsune-like ears were perched on top of the fighter's head like a proud trophy.

Once at the ring, the fighter donned his gray boxing gloves and didn't even remove his mask. He moved into the center, where he stood face to face with his newest prey: Touya "Iceman".

"I want it clean, all hits high. I pride myself in clean boxing matches, so we clear?"

Youko nodded and with a cocky response, added, "I understand…but this guy will be done in a matter of moments, cleanly."

Touya shook his head. "I'll be a tough challenge, you'll see."

And so the match began. The speed of Touya's punches continuously missed their marks on Youko, agitating him more and more every second. Finally, after what seemed like hours for only several minutes into the match, Youko stopped prancing around and addressed the ice youkai boxer. "Come on," he taunted, probably smirking under his mask, "I'll let you get in a lick," He stood in the middle of the ring and waited in patience. "Only one chance for this."

Touya charged at the kitsune, his fist blazing frost as he flung his knuckles at the opponent. At the last second, Youko ducked under and uppercuted the poor boxer, automatically dizzying him and causing him to collapse in a blackout. 

As soon as the countdown finished, cameras and reporters crowded the arena, quickly trying to grab a bit of the champion once more. "Youko will be going up against Hungarian champion Karasu …and that will be a grand match to see. Especially with our 57-0 fighter!"


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Bureau of National Security Headquarters

Yuki glared at the people rushing about the department as he donned his street clothes. Today was not he cared about remembering, but the wounds he received from the Russian bullets wouldn't let him. As he passed by the workers, he could make out small conversations. 

"there goes that rookie officer-"

"-to believe he is the only human special agent here-"

"-this business should be for youkai and hanyous, not him-"

"-waste of space-"

Deciding to shrug off the insults, he headed alone for the chief office, only to be stopped by a humanoid apparition with grayish green hair and a tan sand mantle which somewhat covered his light blue jeweled right arm. "Hey Yuki!" he said in a gruff but kind tone.

Hiding his disgust, Yuki faked a small smile as he responded, "Elazul….when did you get back from Central America?"

"Few hours ago," he gave a serious expression as he then asked, "I heard you had a mission." Giving a twisted sneer, he patted Yuki on the back roughly as he added in, "You did bring back the turncoat, right?"

Yuki avoided eye contact and stared interested at the ground. "Well…that is…uh…"

Elazul sighed then smiled normally, which of course surprised the younger boy. "You know…" he began, his tough-guy persona temporarily forgotten, "If we are gonna be partners, then you shouldn't let minor problems like blundered missions dishearten you."

"Hmph!"

"See what I mean…don't let failure bother you." Whipping out a pair of rectangular paper, Elazul waved them in Yuki's face. "Especially with these."

Yuki became annoyed by the movement and snatched them away. Glancing at them closer, he did a double-take as he read the info upon them. "These are tickets-"

"Yep, Boss Enma said it's part of our new mission."

"A stakeout?" Yuki looked hopeful as well as excited. Agents that went on stakeouts normally were the ones who were gonna experience the most hard-core action. Especially if there were ladies present…

Elazul snickered as he shook his head. "Stakeout? We aren't Ototo, you know."

Yuki frowned in annoyance and began to walk towards the exit. "Of course we aren't like 'Ototo'. He's the perfect secret agent…"

"Gee, if you were more sarcastic, we could open a insult store." Elazul noticed that his partner had walked over to the equipment area and was currently inspecting their gadgets in their suitcases.

"Junk…junk…" Yuki kept browsing through the broken or second-rate tools they acquired for their mission. "I swear, the BNS wants me to quit. I don't even get half the good equipment that Ototo gets…"

Elazul noticed the crazed anger look that the 16-year old had crossed all over his appearance. "Don't act like that. It's not that bad…you just got promoted to special agent about the same time as me, remember?"

Yuki gazed up at the older boy, a mocking smirk appeared on his face. "Two months ago, and at least they treat you with some respect."  


"We're only a year apart," Elazul retorted back, knowing where this was heading automatically.

"Which makes me the youngest agent. Plus, it helps that you're a spirit-"

"Jumis are NOT spirits, we are apparitions…"

"Whatever." Yuki glanced at the suitcase right next to their own. It was filled with much more updated high-tech items than almost any other agent. Making sure no one was watching, he snuck the watch and a few bombs into his blue jean jacket before turning back around innocently. "You know what, Elazul…we should be going finding out our mission." He hastily sped towards the main office, grabbing his partner's left arm and dragging him along.

****

A casino in Las Vegas, Nevada

Irwin Gundars was gambling man. 

Okay…maybe man wasn't quite the word we're looking for. 

Perhaps hanyou was more descriptive of a word. 

Yes, Irwin was a red haired hanyou who loved gambling. 

But not the type with cards and chips. No, Irwin is your average villain who likes to watch boxing matches and screw small countries out of money. Now, with the stealth plane Switchblade in his hands, he could get enough money to finally get that extreme makeover that ABC kept advertising all the time. Even hanyous had to look their best for their loves and Irwin was no exception.

Anyways, Irwin was currently visiting the estate of his favorite middleweight champion wager token, thinking of how he was going to introduce himself. Standing at the front door of the mansion, he obviously had thoughts circling his crimson topped head.

"This will be quite interesting to see him again…I wonder how much he changed over the years…I hope I really don't look too gross to him-"

The door creaked open in a scary movie-type manner as a tall orange Elvis-styled haired man in a black bodyguard uniform glared intimidating at the same heighted guest. "You were expected, Gundars-san…Youko is in the meeting room awaiting your presence." Moving aside, he allowed Irwin entrance to the manor.

He promptly found our main boxer chilling with his associates and a few 'unforeseen' guests. In fact, there were at least 4 or 6 (Irwin never bothered to count) of those female guests, fawning and drooling over the silver kitsune, who had removed his mask and had his silver ears currently perked in pleasure.

"Youko! Long time, no see!" Irwin cheerfully yelled in a happy-go lucky attitude. Like many short-lived old friend reunions, this one was abruptly halted by a tall wall of majestic blonde hair.

"Yusuke!" Youko's hand raised up suddenly to stop his companion. "He's a friend." Arching his head towards his friend, he brushed away the women ogling over him and the pair embraced in a friendly hug.

Irwin smiled friendly. "What has it been, twelve years? You've grown so much!"

"You look good too!" Youko quickly pushed away the other man, as mostly cute sequences must stop. Gaping at the well-dressed hanyou, the kitsune motioned away his companions and the lady harem as the two sat down on separate couches facing each other.

After a while of mindless catching up talk (*yawns*), the duo turned to more important matters. "I heard you're going to Hungary in a few days…"

Youko instinctually raised an eyebrow in boredom, not knowing where this was going. "Well, that's what they're saying on the news. Having TV trouble?"

Irwin smirked in a sarcastic air as he handed a white envelope to the kitsune. "I wanted to give this to you personally…as we were close childhood friends."

"What's this-" Youko broke the seal on the envelope and skimmed the paper he pulled out. "You're throwing a party in Budapest? I didn't know you had a house in Hungary…"

"Well, having a party to celebrate my friend's 57th win, is that unusual?" Youko became quiet in a second, mostly from surprise. Irwin continued cockily, "I've been watching your boxing career…something of a hobby really…"

"You need to get a new hobby."

Irwin laughed heartily and brushed his hair from covering his face. Both of them standing up, Irwin turned his back to his friend, smiling almost innocently. "It may be a weird hobby…but I insure you it is a blessing in disguise." Under his breath, he muttered quietly enough so that the kitsune couldn't hear, "Especially for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Think I should continue? Review and I'll think about it! See ya!


End file.
